


the children are the future

by lonelyghosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, anti tony stark, at various points, mentions of racism classism sexism etc., peter stands up to tony and its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: Peter Parker but he's an actual Gen Z kid.





	the children are the future

**Author's Note:**

> if you like tony, dont read this
> 
> heavily inspired by this post https://stank-tony.tumblr.com/post/181336028885/if-marvel-hadnt-been-cowards-they-would-have-made. i didn't include ffh in this because 1) i havent seen it and 2) it looks like a tony shitfest so i dont want it thanks take it back
> 
> all the different page breaks are different canon-divergences or drabbles set in each movie. <3

**CIVIL WAR**

Tony Stark opened the door to Peter Parker's room, fully expecting the boy to either begin hurriedly fanboying over the tech idol or sweating profusely, depending on whether or not the boy had figured out that Tony knew his secret. Instead, the boy narrowed his eyes at him in a way that began to make Tony feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"So, Knockoff Jeff Bezos, what are you doing here?"

Tony blinked. "Uh..."

Peter waved it aside. "Nevermind. I know you're here about the Accords, and I know you know about me being Spider-Man. I'm firmly anti-Accords, which you would know if you checked out my twitter account."

"Your... twitter account?" Tony repeated.

"Yeah, I'm at transcommiehero. Don't tell me your company didn't even find my twitter profile? Nah, they probably wouldn't mention it to you seeing as it would piss you off, because you're a misogynistic racist transphobe and I have commented on how much I hate you many, many times. Anyways, I'm not going to do whatever it is you're talking about with the Accords."

Tony tried to recover and failed spectacularly. "Kiddo, this is important. If you don't help, I'm going to have to-"

"Don't even think of trying to tell Aunt May. She already knows anyways so it doesn't matter. Don't call me kiddo. The door is that way."

* * *

**HOMECOMING**

"If you actually cared about helping me out, you'd-"

"What? Be here?" Tony stepped out of the suit, fully intending for Peter to flinch, but instead the boy shook his head.

"No, I meant if you cared, you'd actually do something to stop crime. Like redistributing your massive wealth the way Wakanda has been attempting to do in the surrounding regions. Especially to the areas that you directly affected by being a war profiteer, like the Middle East. Or actually cleaning up your messes." 

"That's not what we're here to talk about, son-" Tony tried desperately to redirect the conversation.

"Uh, actually it is. Speaking of war profiteering and your benefiting off of the sale of weapons, most of the weapons I've been trying to contact you about were direct results of your bullshit, so you have every responsibility to actually solve this problem at its root as opposed to putting on a bandaid solution and allowing more violence to grow as a result of your actions. But no, you're too busy trying to regulate the lives of enhanced citizens because you felt bad that an American citizen died, as opposed to the millions you've allowed to be slaughtered in the Middle East and in Sokovia because you were just a wittle baby forty-year old man who didn't know that weapons kill people :( so sad :(" 

"How are you making those emojis with your voice."

"Maybe you'd know if you spent more money on researching things that will better our lives as opposed to making weapons, you war-profiteering garbage bag of a human being," Peter spat, his voice growing louder and more upset. "You're a disgusting excuse for a man. You recruited me into fighting a fight I'm morally opposed to, and then proceeded to ghost me while having the audacity to get mad at me when I try and tackle some of my fucking city's problems by myself. Also, don't you fucking dare call me your son. I'm not your son. You're not my dad. The closest thing that I've ever had to a Dad is my Uncle Ben. You are nothing like him. And you never will be."

With that, Peter shot out a line of webbing and zipped away, leaving Tony to stand there and wonder where he'd gone wrong.

* * *

**INFINITY WAR**

Peter eyed the Doctor Strange for a moment before his face lit up with an insincere grin.

"Oh, we're using fake names? Then you must be that white guy who uses other people's culture as a backdrop and steals culture for his own because he can't learn how to respectfully appreciate it from a distance! I'm Spider-Man!"

* * *

**ENDGAME**

"Everything I have done is necessary in order for the universe to prosper. People cannot survive when resources are so scarce, so some must die for the whole to thrive-"

Peter crashed across the space between two rocks and landed a kick right in the center of Thanos's nose, yelling all the while, "THE PEOPLE AREN'T TO BLAME FOR THE LACK OF RESOURCES AND THE ECONOMIC INEQUALITY ON EARTH OR LIKELY ON ANY OTHER PLANET (IDK I HAVEN'T BEEN TO ALL OF THEM SO I CAN'T SAY FOR SURE BUT FROM WHAT NEBULA- YOUR DAUGHTER'S WAY COOLER THAN YOU BY THE WAY- TOLD ME THEY'RE ALL VERY CAPITALIST) THERE ARE LITERALLY SEVENTY COMPANIES AND THAT'S IT YOU UTTER BUFFOON!"

Thanos sputtered as Peter zipped away. At the other end of the battlefield, Steve saluted Peter. "You sound just like me when I was a kid, Spider-Man. I couldn't have said it better myself!" 

"Oh-uh- thank you Mr Captain Rogers America sir," Peter stuttered, and kicked an enemy in the face, turning away to whisper to himself, "I can't believe I just got complimented by Captain America!" 

**Author's Note:**

> this is wildly ooc but do i care. no. evidently the mcu writers dont bc mcu peter is wildly ooc too so !


End file.
